peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Ramones
"Every week, sometimes a couple of times a week, I used to go down to Virgin Records at Marble Arch, and the chap who was the manager of the place at the time used to, I’m sure without the approval of head office, allow me to take records out on approval. And the ones I didn’t want I would return. Obviously, the ones I wanted and played on the radio I would have to pay for. And I took out about ten or twelve records, one of which was the first LP by the Ramones. Now I liked several things about it. One, I liked the simplicity of the name really and the fact that it had an implication of that Spanish New York thing, which seemed quite romantic, and also because it was a monochrome sleeve as well. So I took all of these things back and I put the record on. And initially, because of all the kind of aggression and the brevity of the numbers, I was slightly taken aback by it, but sufficiently excited I always think anyway that I in that particular programme I put some five or six tracks into that night’s programme and rewrote the running order and everything." (John Peel, Peeling Back The Years 4 (Transcript)) thumb|300px|right|London Rainbow, 1977 The Ramones debut album, played for the first time by Peel on 19 May 1976Ken Garner, The Peel Sessions, BBC Books, pg 87. According to Garner and contrary to Peel's recollection, the PasB show script shows only 'Judy Is A Punk' was played on that first night, closing the show, although more tracks were played over the next few weeks. Although Peel may have changed the running order of the script to include extra tracks, no recording of the show has yet surfaced to confirm this. proved a turning point both in the development of the DJ's programsSee John Peel Show (1975-6: From Prog to Punk). and the rise of punk on both sides of the Atlantic. Nevertheless, while recognised as hugely influential punk pioneers, the Ramones were never to enjoy the commercial success of contemporaries from the CBGBs club in New York or the many UK bands they helped to inspire.Members of the Sex Pistols, Clash and Damned were among those who attended the band's first UK gigs at the Roundhouse in July 1976. Sessions None Festive Fifty *1977 Festive Fifty: Pinhead (#23) Songs Played (The following list is incomplete. Please add further details if known.)Initial dates from Garner, pg. 87. Others are from the database of this site. *19 May 1976 Judy Is A Punk (LP - Ramones) Sire *20 May 1976: Let's Dance (LP - Ramones) Sire *20 May 1976:I Don't Want To Walk Around With You (LP - Ramones) *20 May 1976:Today Your Love Tomorrow The World (LP - Ramones) *21 May 1976: Havana Affair (LP - Ramones) Sire *late May/early June 1976: several tracks (LP - Ramones) Sire *10 December 1976: California Sun (LP - Ramones) Sire *10 December 1976: I Don’t Want To Walk Around With You (LP - Ramones) Sire *26 December 1977: Pinhead (LP - Leave Home) Sire (F50 #23) *15 August 1978: I Don't Wanna Go Down To The Basement (LP - Ramones) Sire *11 January 1979: I Wanna Be Sedated (single b-side 'She's The One') Sire *05 June 1979: Glad To See Her Go / Gimme Gimme Shock Treatment / You're Gonna Kill That Girl (LP - It's Alive) Sire *13 June 1979: I Just Wanna Be A Good Boy (LP It's Alive) Sire *13 June 1979: Judy Is A Punk (LP It's Alive) Sire *13 June 1979: Suzy Is A Headbanger (LP It's Alive) Sire *13 June 1979: Let's Dance (LP It's Alive) Sire *19 December 1979: Do You Remember Rock 'n' Roll Radio? (LP - End Of The Century) Sure *22 January 1985: I'm Against It (LP - Road To Ruin) Sire *23 July 1985: It's A Long Way Back To Germany (single - Do You Wanna Dance? b-side) Sire *24 December 1992: Merry Christmas (I Don't Wanna Fight Tonight) (7 inch, B-side of I Wanna Live) Sire *05 November 1993: We’re A Happy Family (LP – Rocket To Russia) Sire *16 October 1997: We're A Happy Family (LP: Rocket To Russia) Sire *27 June 2001: Judy Is A Punk (CD - Anthology) Warner Bros *05 June 2002: Blitzkreig Bop (LP - Punk) (Columbia) Links *Wikipedia *Ramones World *Blitzkrieg's Psycho Therapy Bop *Teenage Kicks: Wahndoofreefah References Category:Punk Category:1976 Category:Artists